


Something Special

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: A nsfw fic request from a friend of mine. PWP Dilan and Rould (Luxord's somebody) have a grand time together.





	Something Special

Dilan sat on Rould’s couch with a book on plants in his lap. However, as he read, his thoughts kept straying from the words on the page. Everywhere he looked he could see the signs of the one he loved. Little collections of items, game sets tucked neatly on the shelves. An ornate clock in each room.

 

Rould had left him to his own devices while the other man had gone to take a shower before their dinner reservations in an hour. And the thought of the blonde completely naked and dripping wet was making it extremely difficult for Dilan to concentrate on the book in front of him. He fixed his gaze on the page yet again.

 

_ Piercing blue eyes looked through half-open eyelids at him. The fires of lust clearly visi- _

 

Clearly the distraction method wasn’t working.

 

He was already half-hard from his own imagination. Perhaps he just needed to get it out of his system?

 

Closing the book with a quiet  _ snap _ , Dilan stood and went to the bedroom. He could hear the sound of the shower still running, Rould had only been in there maybe two minutes by that point. He had enough time, surely?

 

He sat on Rould’s bed, letting the scent of the other wash over him in waves. It tugged at his nerves, begging him to just lay down and let himself be enveloped completely. He laid back into the bedspread as his hand moved towards his growing erection. As his fingers grazed his skin his eyes closed, and a soft sigh left his lips.

 

Despite being together over a month, the pair had not moved any farther than simple, chaste kisses. Rould was an old-fashioned soul who preferred to ‘court’ his lovers. And Dilan loved every drop of affection Rould would shower him with. Yet, part of him wished they could pick up the pace.

 

His fingers encircled his length as he drew it from his pants with a quick motion, and in his mind’s eye he saw Rould between his legs. He set a pace with long, smooth strokes, his arousal growing as he imagined his lover watching the display. His quiet pants became soft moans as he continued his movements. “Ah...Rould…”

 

“You couldn’t wait for me to finish my shower?” came the blonde’s voice from the doorway. Dilan jerked upright, a blush creeping across his face. Rould was leaning against the doorframe with a sly grin, towel tied around his waist. He hadn’t even put his piercings back in yet. 

 

The blonde crossed to Dilan, encircling his arms around the other and placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips before nuzzling into his neck. “Don’t stop on my account, it was quite a beautiful sight,”

 

The blush was spreading across his cheeks and down his neck now. “I-um,” He couldn’t think. 

 

Rould turned to place another kiss against Dilan’s heated skin, savouring the little hitch in breathing it earned him. “If you want,” the blonde murmured, “I could do something about that for you,”

 

That sent a shiver straight from the base of his skull down the length of Dilan’s spine. “Please,” came his quiet request.

 

Rould pushed his lover back gently to lay on the bed once again. He unbuttoned the dark blue shirt one button at a time, placing a soft kiss on Dilan’s skin as it was exposed and earning himself small, quiet sounds for each one. The blonde reached the hem of the other’s pants and gently ghosted his fingers over the pulsing erection. Dilan gifted him a soft sigh and a twitch of his hips at the near touch. The black-haired man dug his hands into the downy bedspread in anticipation.

 

Not to be distracted, Rould settled himself comfortably between Dilan’s legs and placed a kiss right on the tip of his lovers cock. “Ah-!” Dilan choked off the cry partway through as he resisted the urge to thrust his length into Rould’s mouth. The blonde merely grinned at the display, he was loving this. 

  
  


Rould parted his lips and placed wet, sloppy kisses across the length of his lovers dick, humming with pleasure at each sound it drew from the man beneath him. Dilan reached over and ran his hands through Rould’s still damp hair, and the blonde groaned at the touch, sending more sensation tingling through Dilan’s body.

 

After a few moments, when Rould was sure every inch was thoroughly coated, he re-positioned at the head and slid the tip into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. “Ngh…” came the strained moan from Dilan as he bucked his hips slightly, desperately needing to be deeper inside his lover’s mouth. Rould’s grin would have widened with amusement had he not been preoccupied. As it was he continued to hum with enjoyment and he adjusted to allow more of Dilan’s length to enter him.

 

The brunette couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips up, and Rould seemed to be very experienced in this art. Dilan’s mind fogged over as he hit the back of his lover’s throat, completely enveloped within him. Rould retreated, drawing the length out before taking it back in completely in one smooth motion, and Dilan yelped in surprise. “T-to many of those and I won’t last,” he stuttered out.

 

Rould released his lover from his mouth and wiped some of the saliva off of himself with the back of his hand. The grin had come back and he was looking at Dilan with such a burning desire that the brunette wondered how they hadn’t done this sooner. “Do you want to take another step?” He asked, placing more kisses across Dilan’s exposed chest.

 

“I’d like to,” Came Dilan’s quiet reply. He brushed a hand against his lover’s cheek before sitting up to pull Rould into a kiss. This one much deeper than their previous ones. Dilan’s hands wandered, scratching lightly across the blonde’s back and chest. The sounds Rould made at the contact pushed him forward as his tongue explored the other’s mouth. He rolled them over so he was above Rould and set about placing a kiss on each part of skin he could reach.

 

“Ah-” Rould let a small cry slip as the brunette found a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. Dilan grinned and he caught some of the skin beneath his teeth and left a bright red mark over the spot. Rould wrapped his arms around the other’s head and ground their hips together. He was already hard from Dilan’s display earlier, and the motion earned him another groan from the man above him as he released the skin in his teeth.

 

They were both breathing heavily already, and Dilan pulled him in for another sloppy kiss. The blonde ran his hands along his lover’s chest, wanting, craving this contact. When they broke for air again he leaned his head back, baring his throat as he spoke the words he had wanted to say for some time, “Stars, I want you to fuck me, please.”

 

Dilan placed a kiss on the freshly exposed skin, before placing another on each cheek, and then the last one quickly on Rould’s lips, “I thought you would never ask,”

 

A blush crawled across Rould’s face as he averted his gaze. He threw an arm across his face to hide the blood rushing to his head as he muttered, “...I had wanted...our first time to be special...”

 

Dilan blinked in surprise at the words. He didn’t know what to do with this information. “Rould...” he said quietly, nestling his head against the other’s shoulder. “I don’t need anything special. I just want...to be here with you.”

 

Rould removed his arm from his face, sitting up slightly to meet Dilan’s eyes. “In that case, please,” his voice heavy with the desire already coursing through him, “I need you to fuck me,”

 

The brunette pulled his lover back in for another kiss. “As you wish, my love,” he said with a smile.

 

Rould reached over to his bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept there. He put a generous amount on one hand, before handing the bottle to Dilan. Laying back against the pillows he slicked his lover’s hard cock with a few quick motions.

 

Hardly pausing to process the nice contact, Dilan set about preparing his lover. He stole another kiss as he pressed one lubed finger into the blonde, earning himself a quiet whine. Rould had discarded the towel after wiping the excess lube off his hand. 

 

They were both already so lost to the lust between them. Yet Dilan forced himself to be gentle, Rould wasn’t exactly fragile, but Dilan knew he could get carried away sometimes.

 

Once he was satisfied, Dilan inserted his second finger, and Rould busied himself with the other man’s chest, taking a nipple between his lips and sucking to distract himself from the momentary pain. The sounds the blonde was making in combination with his tongue against the brunette’s heated flesh was making things harder. A third finger joined the second, and Rould released the skin in his mouth to arch his back with a loud keening moan.

 

Dilan’s pace increased at the sound and when Rould came back to him, the blonde’s gaze was completely clouded over. “Enough, I need to feel all of you,” he breathed, shifting to lay on his stomach.

 

The brunette loved the sight before him, Rould completely bare beneath him, the muscles of his back tensing to take his weight as he held himself in the perfect position for his lover to enter. He kneeled behind Rould, lined up and thrust in with little warning. Dilan would have preferred to pause, savor the moment, but the two of them had held back for so long that he was sure he would fall apart at the seams if he didn’t find some sort of release soon.

 

“Ah!” Rould sank his teeth into the pillows as he cried out. Dilan was not poorly endowed, but  _ feeling _ the length slide into him was quite different than imagining it. His throat was sore from the blowjob earlier and he was sure that wasn’t the last sound Dilan would pull from him tonight. Tea and honey would definitely be a necessity in the morning.

 

The lancer paused for a moment to let Rould adjust to the feeling of being full. Then he pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting in again. Long strokes, but by no means slow. Dilan was too close to his climax. It was taking everything in him to keep from pounding Rould against the mattress from the start.

 

Rould shifted his hips to allow Dilan a better angle to ram against the gambler’s prostate. The blonde reached a hand to stroke his own erection in time with Dilan’s thrusts. Both of them straining, reaching for the edge of pleasure within sight.

 

Dilan leaned over to increase his pace, placing a sloppy kiss on Rould’s shoulder as he laced his fingers through those of the gambler’s free hand. He thrust in with a direct hit against Rould’s sweet spot and the man underneath him saw stars. “Fuck-Dilan, I’m so close-” he managed to get out between his ragged moans. “Harder, please, love. I need-”

 

Rould didn’t manage to finish his sentence before his lover complied, slamming his length directly into the spot the gambler needed before he hit his own climax with a cry. “Rould-!” He buried his face into the blonde’s shoulder as he rode the waves of his orgasm and emptied himself into the man beneath him.

 

At Dilan’s cry that last thrust pushed the gambler over the edge as well and he let out a wordless sound as he fell into the throes of ecstasy himself.

 

The two of them collapsed into a messy, exhausted heap onto the bed. Rould snatched the towel from the floor and used it to wipe most of the excess cum from the bedspread and himself quickly before settling back down against his lover. The two of them still catching their breath.

 

Dilan briefly wondered where his phone was. He was certain they weren’t going to make it to their dinner reservation.


End file.
